The Great Toothpaste and Shower War of 2010
by Bellatrix wannabe 89
Summary: Leaving the tooth paste uncapped and leaving the shower on after you get out is nothing a normal person would get upset over... Too bad Elliot and Olivia aren't the most normal of people.   Established EO oneshot.


I own no one but my own people.

A/N Just a fluffy little established EO one shot. Enjoy!

Olivia shivered as the ice cold snow blew around her as she rushed into her and Elliot's house, taking several deep breaths as her teeth chattered horribly, several large bags in her arms.

Elliot looked over at her from his position on the couch and couldn't help but smirk. "Cold?"

Olivia turned to him, her teeth chattering, and a playful scowl on her face as she shook the snow and wet from her hair. "Shut up, Elliot. If you had actually had gone shopping with me like I asked, you'd be freezing too!"

"You told me you were shopping for me and didn't want me to come."

"And you don't know by now not to listen to what I tell you?" she said as she set the bags down on the floor, making sure the clear bags were firmly set inside the paper ones.

He chuckled as took a drink of his coffee he had bought that was on his coffee table and smacked his lips. "I think I burned myself a little."

"I hate you."

Elliot shrugged as she pulled off her coat and Elliot let out a low whistle as he ran his eyes over her. "You look beautiful, Liv."

Olivia raised her brow as she turned to him, wearing a pair of well fitting jeans with a slightly tight red top, her hair wet and windblown with a minimal amount of makeup on her rosy face. "You're joking."

Elliot shook his head and got up from the couch and went over to her and wrapped his arms around her. "Nope. You look completely and utterly sexy like that." His hands traveled down her back and gently squeezed her ass. "And did I ever tell you how much I love those jeans?"

Olivia chuckled before he reached over and kissed her on the lips, running his hand through her now somewhat damp hair.

"Feel warmer?" he asked when he pulled away a smile on his face, his hands moving to the small of her back.

Olivia looked thoughtful for a moment before she shook her head. "Nope, still ice cold."

"I can think of a few ways to remedy that," Elliot said with a sly grin as he kissed her again while Olivia wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him in closer, their kisses becoming slightly more frantic as Elliot pulled her closer.

When Olivia finally did pull away Elliot continued to hold onto her tightly rubbing her arms trying to generate some more heat through them.

"Better?"

"A little." A smirk grew on the Olivia's face. "But I think you'll have to warm me up sometime again tonight."

Elliot's eyes lit up at the prospect and he leaned over to kiss her again but she leaned away from him. "But right now we have a reservation we have to make, and I have to shower."

"Mind if I join you?" he growled playfully.

Olivia shook her head and gently pushed by him, Elliot's eyes glued to her well defined curves. "We're already late."

"You're point being…"

Olivia laughed and turned towards him. "The point being that If you get into the shower with me, then I know we're gonna be even more late then we are now."

"It's just dinner. And what if I promise to go really, really fast?"

Olivia shook her head once more before she went over and draped her arms around his neck. "Because tonight I want to take things very, very slow," she muttered before she kissed him once more.

Elliot leaned in for more but she broke the kiss, a mischievous gleam in her eyes. "You kill me, Benson."

Olivia let out another joyful laugh before she turned tail and headed into the bathroom, shutting the door behind her.

Elliot let out a groan of want as he sat back down on the couch and grabbed the remote ready for her to come out of the shower, the mental image of Olivia wearing nothing but a towel causing him slight discomfort in his jeans.

He switched on the TV and had barley began to flip through them before the bathroom door slammed open and Elliot jumped up and looked towards the bathroom, seeing a very agitated Olivia holding their tooth paste tube, looking absolutely livid.

"Elliot," she snarled her voice no longer joyous or playful and Elliot desperately thought of anything he could have done that would have made her that angry in the blink of an eye.

"I'm sorry!" he told her, still having no idea what he did wrong.

Olivia seemed to ignore his apology as she stormed over to him and shoved the tube of tooth paste under his nose. "What's wrong with that picture?"

Elliot looked down at it and tried to rack his mind as to what he could have done to get from a playful fun mode into being one step away from having a conniption.

"It's spearmint instead of wintergreen?"

"It's capless!"

All at once the reasoning came flooding back to him and he restrained himself from letting out a groan of annoyance at himself.

"I'm sorry, Liv! It was an accident, I completely forgot!" he told her honestly.

Olivia yanked the tube away from him and held it up to his eye, her eyes narrowed into tiny slits. "You leave the cap off, you get bugs, and germs in there, and it can ooze out by itself and become disgusting, and get the sink completely covered in gunk and it takes forever to really clean it off!"

Elliot nodded in understanding. "I'm sorry. I mean I know you don't like it."

"It's not about me not liking it! It's about not wanting all types of germs and bugs and nastiness in my tooth paste!"

Elliot looked down at the tiny hole and raised a brow in confusion. "I don't see anything in there."

"They've burrowed in deep!"

Elliot had to bite the inside of his cheek to keep from laughing but a tiny sound managed to escape.

Olivia crossed her arms in front of her chest and glared at him. "And what's funny?"

"Well it's just… don't you think you're taking having the tooth paste uncapped a little too far?"

"No!"

Elliot bit his tongue in reply and nodded. "You're right, and I'm sorry."

Against his better judgment, he held out his hands in front of him. "I know my rights, detective."

Olivia glared at him before she took a step closer. "When you're done using it," she growled lowly, "just cap the stupid tooth paste. It's not that hard."

"Well if it's so stupid, why do I need to cap it?"

"Elliot!"

"Alright," he said as he held his hands up in mock surrender. "I'm sorry. I won't do it again."

Olivia nodded and turned tail and once again without using the logic that had been provided for him, he called out. "I'll cap the tooth paste when you start turning off the shower when you get out."

Olivia turned towards him and raised her brow in confusion. "What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about you leaving the shower on after you come out I go in and turn on the water and all at once get a heavy and scolding hot spray that gets all over the floor. Something I've told you I hate about fifteen times now, something that just this morning I got the pleasant experience of experiencing.

"Well a floor you can just wipe up. With tooth paste it gets over everything and gets all sticky. The water you can just clean up. Plus you're going to get wet anyway."

Elliot walked over to her and shook her head. "I like to ease into my showers, not get a scolding hot or frigid cold spray all over the back of my head and my robe or T-shirt or whatever else I'm wearing. Plus you're gonna use the toothpaste anyway."

Olivia scoffed and rolled her eyes to the ceiling. "It isn't the same thing at all."

"Yes it is," he argued withholding a triumphant smirk

"No it isn't. Leaving the cap un caped it dirty and disgusting."

"And all the water that collected in the bath pipe just sits there and becomes stale. By turning off the shower, you force that water out of the bath faucet"

"We don't put that water in our mouths."

"No, but you decide you want to take a bath, do you want to use water that's been sitting in a pipe for god knows how long?"

Olivia opened her mouth before she closed it again and looked down at the floor slightly embarrassed and Elliot let loose the grin he had wanted to.

Elliot let out a warm chuckle and wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him.

"I'm sorry," Olivia mumbled. "I shouldn't have been so anal about the toothpaste."

Elliot shrugged. "Its fine, Liv."

Olivia sighed and looked up from the floor at him. "So… are you pissed about the shower?"

Elliot shook his head. "No. I just hate having ice cold or steaming hot water crash down on me early in the morning. And I'll make you a deal."

Olivia raised her brow once more and looked at him with a hint of confusion. "What kind of deal?"

"You turn off the shower when you get done, and I'll cap the toothpaste when I'm done with it."

"And have it be all the way on, not just place the cap on there without twisting it."

Elliot nodded before a sly grin grew on his face. "I promise to go all the way with your tooth paste."

Olivia smiled at him and gave him a soft kiss on the lips. "I'm gonna pretend that you're talking about the actual toothpaste."

Elliot chuckled and kissed her again. "So you wanna get ready, or do you have any more annoying little quarks you want to yell at me about?"

Olivia thought for a moment before she shook her head. "None that I can think of at the moment."

"Good, because we're now even later than before."

"It's just dinner," she muttered his earlier words as she kissed him once more, running her tongue across his lips which he eagerly opened.

He took her in his arms and kissed her hungrily as the couple stumbled over to the couch and Elliot laid Olivia down on the couch before he climbed on top of her, his mouth moving from her lips to her jaw line to her neck.

Olivia groaned happily before she turned her head to give him more access and opened her eyes as Elliot bit down on her skin gently nipping at it.

"Hey, El," she breathed as his hands slid up her shirt, tracing her stomach muscles before moving up to her breasts.

"What, babe?" he muttered as his hands slid underneath her bra.

"Why the hell are you using a coaster for your coffee? I mean, it'll stain the wood, and the rings impossible to get up from the wood. Plus not to mention… "

So there you go. Just a little tiny one shot that I wrote in the course of an hour. Review Please!


End file.
